Brad Boyes
| birth_place = Mississauga, ON, CAN | draft = 24th overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | career_start = 2002 }} Bradley Keith Boyes (born April 17, 1982) is a professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League (NHL). Boyes went to Hazel McCallion Senior Public School and Clarkson Secondary School, both in Mississauga, before moving to Erie, Pennsylvania. His mother is a teacher. His father is a school principal, he was the principal of Champlain Trail Public School. Despite living in the Greater Toronto Area, Boyes was an Ottawa Senators fan growing up. Playing career Boyes played several years of roller hockey for the Mississauga Rattlers. He was a member of the Mississauga Reps AAA hockey team before being drafted by the Erie Otters. Boyes won the J. Ross Robertson Cup with the Otters in 2002. Boyes was drafted by the Toronto Maple Leafs in the first round, 24th overall in the 2000 NHL Entry Draft. He was traded to the San Jose Sharks along with Alyn McCauley and a 1st round selection in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft (who would be Mark Stuart) in exchange for Owen Nolan. Boyes was later traded from the Sharks to the Boston Bruins in a 3-way deal that saw Jeff Jillson go to Buffalo Sabres, Curtis Brown go to San Jose, and Brad Boyes and Andy Delmore go to Boston on March 9, 2004. Boyes scored his first NHL goal on October 9, 2005 against Sébastien Caron of the Pittsburgh Penguins. He scored his first NHL hat trick on March 18, 2006 against Cam Ward of the Carolina Hurricanes The Bruins traded Boyes to the St. Louis Blues in exchange for Dennis Wideman on February 27, 2007. On February 27, 2011, Boyes was traded by the Blues to the Buffalo Sabres in exchange for a second round pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Boyes scored a goal in each of his first two games with the Sabres. Awards *'1997': Canadian inline hockey Champion - Gold medalist *'1998': NARCh North American Roller Hockey Championships - Gold medalist *'1999–2000': Lindsay Cup Trophy *'1999–2000': CHL Scholastic Player of the Year *'1999–2000': OHL Bobby Smith Trophy (Scholastic Player of the Year) *'2000–01': OHL Red Tilson Trophy (Most Outstanding Player) *'2000–01': OHL William Hanley Trophy (Most Gentlemanly Player) *'2000–01': OHL Second All-Star Team *'2001–02': CHL Sportsman of the Year *'2001–02': CHL Second All-Star Team *'2001–02': OHL First All-Star Team *'2001–02': OHL Red Tilson Trophy *'2001–02': OHL William Hanley Trophy *'2001–02': OHL Wayne Gretzky 99 Award (Playoff MVP) *'2002–03': AHL All-Rookie Team *'2003–04': AHL Second All-Star Team *'2005–06': NHL All-Rookie Team Career statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International References External links * * * * Category:Born in 1982 Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Erie Otters alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Providence Bruins players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks